cutey_honeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Forbidden Love!
Forbidden Love! is the sixteenth episode of Cutie Honey: The Live. Summary After Honey was captured, she is being scanned at the Panther Claw base. When something of interest comes up, Sakunosuke comes bursting in with his fighting skills and wearing the fish market banner at his wife's request as they take Honey away and distract Nakajo and Watari. They put Honey in the back of their van until they intercepted by Watari and Nakajo. While they and the Tanaka's fight, Honey wakes up and notices the fight outside. However she cannot perform Honey Flash due to the power siphoned out of her earlier. As Honey tries to get her Honey System to work, Watari appears behind her. Seiji explains to Miki that after the power drainage, Honey couldn't flash for a few hours. While Tanaka helps her husband fight Watari, Nakajo pushes Honey back into the van and drives off. When Watari catches up and thinks that they're still on the same side, he is hit by the van by the Giza personality. After getting away from Watari, Giza explains to Honey he plans to examine her at his secret base. Honey does not sit well with this and when the Tanaka's confront them with Tanaka launching her missiles, Giza has Honey jump off the bridge they are on with him. Giza's bat wings allow him to fly, but Tanaka launches more missiles at them, grazing one of Giza's wings and crippling Giza's knee. Tanaka tries to get Sakunosuke to go after Honey by jumping off the bridge but the collision fractures his hip a bit so Tanaka tries to fix it. Honey treats Giza's knee with him asking why Honey did not run away. Honey said that Giza saved her so she owes him. Giza allows her to continue with Honey asking what he would want with examining Honey's body. Giza replies to make money through the Honey System. Honey pities him for being narrow minded as there was more to life than money. Honey shows him a flower but Giza eats it. Honey then vows to heal Giza's heart as he belches. Miki goes to Hamaguri Academy to confront Karasugawa, with Karasugawa knowing that the other commanders had captured Honey and that Nakajo betrayed them. Miki demands to know where Honey is, but Karasugawa wants payment in the form of Miki. Miki tries to hit her, but Karasugawa stops her and tells her to check Aizawa Highway for Nakajo's lab. Miki notes how easily Karasugawa revealed that information, with Karasugawa replying it was an expression of her love. Honey helps Giza walk before offering him a ride on her back when the pain gets worse. Giza refuses and limps his way forward. While Honey helps him, she spots a bus and gets them a ride. While Honey talks about treating Giza, Giza points out the people on the bus are Watari's Panther Claw combatants. Honey and Giza fight them off, with some off the combatants thrown out the window and as the driver attacked, Giza killed him and took the wheel. Honey sighed in relief at this. Yuki is out for a stroll, recalling that she should be Dr. Kisaragi's only child but also remembers Miki's words. As Yuki recalls her time with Dr. Kisaragi, her feelings cause an image of Miki in her place with him. Giza stops the bus since it's out of gas and Honey helps Giza walk. With the Tanaka's in their path, Giza requests Honey give him a horseback so that he can fight the Tanaka's properly. The Tanaka's have the advantage at first but Honey and Giza manage to outmaneuver and break their formation. Giza uses one of Tanaka's frozen fish as a meal for him and Honey. Honey asks if Giza is actually a good person as he cooked her a fish. But Giza insists he needs her for money and Honey argues about that. When Honey tries to teach him about there being more to life than money she sees a shooting star and decides to make a wish for Giza's heart to be healed. Giza however pins Honey to the floor thinking he should just dismantle Honey immediately. Honey however pities him even more and does not sway from her decision. Giza is rendered speechless but Watari interrupts them. They are held back by the combatants as Watari savagely attacks Giza. Watari begins his attack on Honey but is stopped by Miki. Miki becomes Sister Miki while Honey's Honey System is reactivated enabling her to become Cutie Honey. Honey and Miki fight off Watari and the combatants but when Miki is about to attack Giza, Honey stops her. Honey stops Watari's charge and tells Giza to run. Giza takes off as Honey and Miki fight Watari. Honey's Silver Fleurette breaks one of Watari's foot blades with Miki later uses. As they charge at him, Watari prepares to fight back but is badly beaten. He is then confronted by Yuki, who in a narcisistically fashion asks him if her father only loves her. When he doesn't answer, she assumes her Sister Yuki form and brings out her Platinum Chakram to finish him off, severing Watari's limbs. At Honey's dormitory room, Honey hasn't slept for three days. Natsuko believes this is because Honey is in love. While Seiji does not believe this, Honey is thinking about Giza. Category:The Live Episodes